Hotline
by StrictlyKHR
Summary: <html><head></head>A young woman decides to change her fate by dialing that one phone number she found randomly.  What is that phone-call about? Read to find out.</html>
1. Hotline

**_[Hotline]_**

I've made up my mind. I'll go through this no more.

I stared at the ripped up piece of paper in my hands; this all could be a joke I mean who puts advertisements about getting rid of people? I don't even know how I found this thing.

Is it really okay for me to do something like this to the one who gave birth to me? If only she was normal, or easier on me. I can't take it anymore. I stood up from the sofa and went over to the phone, hanging on the wall.

I sighed, picking up the receiver; I clicked the ten numbers, and pressed the phone against my ear. The connection rang once, _twice_, thrice, and then a fourth time—I should just hang up already! It's probably a fraud anyway.

"Ushishishi. You've reached Prince the Ripper's Hotline!"

The sudden creepy laughter caught me off guard; I flinched slightly and took a deep breath.

"Hi," I spoke flatly, "Is this real?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"It sounds too good to be true," I breathed out quickly.

"Who shall I dispose of?"

I waited a few seconds before answering monotone, "My mother."

"_Oh_? How interesting! Ushishi. Six thousand."

Six thousand dollars! That's all my earnings for a year! I felt my eyebrows knit together; well did I _really_ expect anyone to kill for free?

I gulped, "F-fine. Deal."

"Make sure you're not there. If I'm seen, or if **I** see _you_, I'll turn you into a cactus," The _nameless_ male curtly stated.

His voice sent shivers down my spine; he's bloody serious! Was this all a mistake?

I shook my head. No, I'm done with all of her verbal abuse and caging in.

"T-thank you for the w-warning."

"It will happen tomorrow night at ten. Bye."

…Huh?

"_Matte_! Don't you need the address?"

"Shishi. I have it. I already traced your landline. Ushishishi."

My eyes widened in fear. Shit. I should've used a payphone! Why do I not think of these things before?

"_Bye-bi_!"

The line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note:<br>_**_I know it's really short, but it had to be that way.__  
><em>_It's not like Bel would want to be on the phone forever; it could mean trouble.  
><em>_Thanks for reading.  
><em>_Feedback would be nice._**_  
><em>**


	2. Deadline

**[Deadline]**

Ever since I called that _hotline _three days ago I've been homeless; staying in libraries and coffee shops during the day then sleeping in parks after the cover of darkness falls. I yawned, no that's not the truth; I haven't slept a wink. Who could when their life is in jeopardy?

I forgot to ask that Ripper Dude how he would get his money, so I ended up leaving no money for him to take. Heck, I've been too scared to even go back to the house to check if he even did the deed. It's a good thing I packed a knapsack of clothes, money and a pocket-knife; not that a pocket-knife will do me any good.

I don't even know what to do. I've never before spent a night away from home. My mother never let me, a twenty year old woman, to stay out after nine. I've always had a curfew forced upon me; I broke it once and ended up with a bruise on my arm.

I have a father, but his whereabouts is unknown; my mother cut him out of our life when I was almost ten; half my lifetime ago.

Two men situated themselves at the table next to mine and I took a sip of my iced cappuccino; what if he's one of them? He's probably trying to find me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Relax, he doesn't know how I look; all I have to do is keep quiet.

"Did you hear what happened on Thorn Street?" The one closest to me spoke.

"I heard that something happened, but not the details."

The moment I heard my street name spoken I zoned in on their conversation. Could it have _actually_ happened?

"Well from what I heard a lady was brutally murdered along with her friend. Blood was everywhere in the living room."

"That's disgusting and how would you know?" The black-haired man hissed.

"It was so brutal that they mentioned it in the newspaper before the police could put a stop to it."

I felt my heart jump in my mouth at their conversation; I didn't know that mum was having a friend over. Why did he kill the both of them?

"Shit. That's bad."

"No, that's not the worst part, the murderer was never found and they left a message in **blood** on the wall. _Where__'__s my money Bitch? _was splattered on the wall."

I felt my stomach churn and stood up shakily; slinging my bag over one shoulder. I grabbed the half empty cup and walked over to the washroom area; I pushed through the door and tossed the cup in the garbage before entering the ladies' washroom.

I took a shuddering breath and stared at my pale reflection in the mirror; why am I letting this affect me? If only I left the damn money on the table or somewhere; he would have found it. I turned the cold water on and splashed my face to wash away and stop more tears from leaving my eyes.

After drying my face I left the washroom to find a photo posted against the other side of the wall; I took one step closer to it and felt my blood run cold. It was a snapshot of the bloody words, _Where__'__s my money Bitch?_

I felt my hands start to shake and I pushed open the door with my shoulder; without another look I left the shop. How did it get there? Was it him? Oh dear Lord, does he know who I am? How? I felt the iced cappuccino rush up into my throat and I forced it down again; feeling moisture sting my eyes.

I can't dirty my clothes. I held a hand to my mouth and sped over to the garbage bin near the bus shelter. Ah damn.

I pushed off the lid and leaned over the opening; letting the contents of my stomach escape. Oh God. What did I do? I should have just continued on with my half-life; because now I might end up with no life. I pressed my left palm against my eye and pressed down feeling relief from the slowly building headache.

* * *

><p>I've been on the edge of freaking out ever since I saw that photo on the wall this afternoon; not only did I find it there, but it was also in the library, amongst fliers on a bulletin board, that I went to yesterday. I have no idea what to do.<p>

I'm not even going to contact the police, because let's face it. I am part of my mother's and her friend's murder. I mean. I hired him to kill her, and for fuck's sake I didn't even pay him. He must think that I swindled him.

I feel like I've got permanent goosebumps now on my sweater-covered arms; my arms are cold, and the rest of my body feels numb. I let a sigh escape my lips.

How did he find me?

I flopped down on the bench, pushing back the hair that escaped from my ponytail behind my ear. I can't walk anymore. Ever since the library I've been walking as far as I can away from that area; I don't think I should have stayed near my street. How stupid could I be? I'm so unprepared!

I felt my shoulders tense up and my eyes go wide when I heard a crunching sound come from somewhere behind me; my lips parted in a silent scream. I stood up from the bench and looked around wildly.

"W-who's there?" I muttered out.

Damn it.

I spoke.

I _stuttered_.

I showed how **nervous** I am. Shit!

I couldn't see anyone who looked suspicious around me; all I saw was a family in the playground; what if he's hiding in the bushes behind the bench?

Oh Hell no; I am not going to go check. People who check places in the movies end up dead. I don't want to die. I felt my eyes tear up and I bit my lower lip in frustration. I slipped my hand into my right pocket to feel my pocket-knife.

I might have a weapon, but I've never used anything as I weapon before; other than my fingers curled into a fist, or my foot for kicking. Leave. Leave. Leave woman!

I grabbed my bag from the ground and legged it out of the park; I could have _sworn_ I heard a laugh follow me faintly. I didn't look back.

* * *

><p>The cold air that swept through the dark and empty park sent more shivers down my spine; I can't believe I decided to hide out in a park again! Sure it's a different park, but come on if he followed me for three days he must know where to look.<p>

I slapped my hand to my forehead indignantly; why don't I use my head to think before acting? It's too late now.

"You're not very bright~!"

My body froze, even more if possible, when I heard the voice that I wish I never heard again. I pressed a hand to my mouth to stifle a scream that wanted to come out.

"Ushishishi, I know you're under the purple slide."

My life is forfeit now! Do I dare to leave the little protection I have from him to see who the Hell he is? I shook my head. No. I'm too bloody scared!

I yelped when something silver flashed through my eyesight and hit the sand near my shoe. A knife! Oh **God**. He's going to stab me to death! Like a cactus or _whatever_ he threatened about.

"The Prince does not take to ignorance; come out, come out…**now**!"

I jumped at the tone of his voice. My fingers shook in fear as I picked up his knife and held the cold tool of death in my hand at my side; if only I knew how to use a knife to protect myself. I pushed myself onto my feet and got out from under the slide to face him.

The man who stood not too far from me looked young, somewhere around my age; he had blond shaggy hair that covered his eyesight from view. The sparkly **tiara** didn't escape my eyes. Why is he wearing a tiara?

"Oh? The Peasant looks lovely with the look of fear~!" The man took a few steps towards me and I moved back on reflex.

Out of nowhere a knife flew at me and I gasped loudly when I felt a stinging sensation at the side of my face. My eyes welled up with tears.

"Mmm, your blood smells _delish_," The man licked his lips.

I shuddered in repulsion; who does he think he is a _vampire_? When he took another step closer I gripped the knife tightly and held it out in front of me.

"You amuse me. Do you really think _you__'__re_ going to be able to fight me off?"

I shrugged, "I can try."

The man's face nearly split in two as he smiled the biggest and scariest smile I have _ever_ seen in my life. When he started laughing madly I felt my body move on its own as I took a mad dash for it.

I screamed, collapsing, when I felt something sharp stab the back of my left thigh and right calve. I hissed, pulling the offending items out.

My red blood stained my hands and I felt lightheaded. Breathe. Nothing good will happen if I pass out. I pressed my hands against the sand to lean my weight on my arms; still holding one of his knives in my right hand.

"The Peasant is either _very_ stupid or has guts," The self-proclaimed Prince stated, "Very stupid indeed~!"

"W-what do you w-want?" I sobbed, letting the tears escape, "I n-never saw y-you."

He crouched down easily, probably staring at me through his thick bangs—how can he even see? His elbows were propped on his knees…he has good balance. Well he is an assassin; they are supposed to have balance.

"Ushishishi~!" He laughed, "You really are _stupid _Bitch. You never paid the Prince either. He doesn't do things for free."

I winced at his insult. I am stupid, I admit that, but—**but** I hardly fit the characteristics of a bitch. I felt my stomach churn from nausea and I spat out bile.

"I-I d-didn't know where to l-leave the money," I breathed out painfully, "I w-will pay you."

Not only do my legs and cheek hurt, but my head is pounding too.

"_Oh_ you have the fifteen thousand dollars?"

…**What**? My eyes widened in horror. I don't have that kind of money!

"Shishi. I had to get rid of **two** screaming bitches~! Double the price."

Uh. _No_. That's not double the price, stupid. God. Don't let _that_ word verbalize.

"It's t-twelve thousand not fifteen t-thousand." I exhaled weakly.

I saw the grin widen on his face again, "Oh. Trying to tell the Prince what to do? That's a no-no Peasant~! It's now _twenty-two_ thousand."

"**Fuck**!" I yelped when his hand, literally, sprung from his side and ripped the knife out of my hand; slicing my palm open. The blood immediately started dripping down to my wrist.

I clenched my fingers tightly to stop more blood from shooting out. _Fuck_. This guy is crazy! I watched in mute horror as he licked my blood clean off his knife. Ugh. If only I had AIDS.

"Mmm. You can pay with your sweet blood Peasant~!"

…Sweet blood?

I shuddered, "I r-refuse."

The grin dropped from his face and he shook his head, "You have shit for brains, but the Prince is bored so I will make you pay off your debt to me by..."

His voice grew fainter with every word he said and I blinked to stay awake; within seconds my vision blurred, and my eyelids got heavy.

The last thing I heard when my arms gave out was, "Bye-bi~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>**_Yikes. This part was really longer than the last one.  
><em>_I thank the two reviewers that motivated me.  
><em>_This could be considered the final part; or there could be just **one** more.  
><em>_It all depends~.  
><em>_Please review? _


	3. Deathwish

**[**_**Deathwis****h**_**]**

I remember the moment I regained consciousness that night as if it happened yesterday; I woke up to find myself staring at the backside of my captor. That in itself almost made me pass out again, especially with the amount of blood that was pounding into my head. Hanging upside down is not fun at all; not to mention his hand at my butt was terrific! I shuddered.

Then came the moment he took me into his headquarters; I thought I would get deaf from the screaming and yelling that came from a long silver-haired man. The only things I heard were **not another one of your wenches**. I mean honestly?

Their other co-worker or _whatever_ is completely opposite to them both. He's so emotionless. He's freaky if you ask me. He got stabbed the moment the tiara wearing man tossed me on the floor and he didn't even flinch or cry out in pain. It hurt a whole lot too, being tossed like garbage. My body couldn't even move. It was from the special poison that he had dipped his knives into. He could have killed me. Actually, I think he's going to kill me anyway. It's not like I have had a real life any—

"VOOOI! Where's my food dammit?"

I sighed; pilling more food onto the already full tray. Six months have passed already and nothing has changed between him and his shouting for food. I picked up the tray gingerly in my hands and winced feeling the weight pull down at my arms.

I'm not really that strong or that weak, but I'm in a weakened state ever since two weeks ago. For some reason _Bel-sama _went nuts over my arms. If he decides to keep me I'm going to end up being full of scars; scars made only by him. I'm his property now. I can't even talk without him giving me permission to.

"That took forever!" Squalo grumbled, glaring at me.

I placed his tray gently and as quietly as I could manage and then I bowed to him before leaving; the things that man makes me do. Not that I can complain. He feeds me, and gives me shelter, not to mention he got rid of my mo—

"Slave~!"

I froze in my steps and turned around slowly to face him; the insane, smiling, laughing, knife freak, and most importantly, the man who has my life in his hands.

I curtsied to him and looked up again to find him grinning wildly; he so does remind me of Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"The Prince is bored Slave, play a game with me."

I withheld the urge to shake my head to refuse; it'll only make him take out his many knives and use me as a target board. Knowing his games it'll have to do with dodging his knives. Dodge-ball, only more dangerous.

It's a miracle really, how I am still alive.

I watched him approach stealthily, his grin still in place, one would think that smiling so much would hurt. I suppose he enjoys the pain…

I flinched feeling his hand on my chest, near my collarbone. What's he going to do in the middle of the _hallway_?

"Shishi, your blood's pounding wildly in your veins," Bel spoke, his hand pressing against my neck, "The Prince thinks it would look nice running down your white skin~!"

I bit my lower lip to stop it from quivering; he's never attacked my neck before with his knives, is tonight my last night? I felt my eyes start to sting and shut them tightly. He laughed and I felt him run the pad of his thumb against my lip.

"Is the Slave nervous, scared of her Prince?" I felt his breath against my ear, "Or could she be aroused by him~?"

I felt warning bells go off in my head as my body went cold; did he for once since I've _known _him, fail to pick up a common whore? His words not mine; I'd never call a woman a common whore. He's going to rape me! Oh please _no_!

"Good Slave, you didn't make a sound," Bel praised licking the tip of my ear, "I'll leave your neck, for now~!"

I felt my hands start to shake with nerves and I gulped dryly. I feel so disgusting, and he hasn't even done anything yet.

"Bel-senpai, what are you doing to Lara-chan?"

I blinked my eyes open and from the corner of my right eye I saw Fran walk up to us; without even turning Bel raised his right hand and sent knives flying towards Fran. They hit their target.

"Bel-senpai, what was that for?" Fran monotoned, pulling out the three knives out of his hat.

It's a good thing his Frog-hat is huge; or he'd be dead many times over.

"Froggy should know not to interrupt the Prince with _his_ **Slave**."

I saw Bel's smile fade and I mentally groaned. A crazily smiling Bel is not as scary as a non smiling Bel.

"She's not a slave senpai~!" Fran pointed out, "She's a maid see the black uniform she has on? Or you could if you cut your hai—Bel-senpai that hurt."

I watched as blood dripped from Fran's forehead down his nose; I can't believe he's alive from a knife straight in to the middle of the forehead. These people are **not** _normal_!

I sidestepped around Bel to approach Fran to apply first aid to his injury only to cry out in pain. I looked over my shoulder to Bel who had grabbed my right arm and twisted it behind my back. The tears slipped out of my eyes out of habit and I heard him hiss, "What do _you_ think you are doing Slave?"

I gulped. Do I answer him or not? He didn't give me any permission. I mewled with pain as he dug his fingers deep into my healing arm.

"Answer me Bitch."

"I-I was going to tend to F-Fra—"

I felt my body get turned around roughly and I stared up at Bel's unsmiling face; he leaned his face close to mine and whispered, "You might be a maid, but you are **my **slave first and foremost. They don't matter over the Prince. Do you understand?"

The low tone of his voice sent a prickle of fear down my spine; I nodded weakly and gasped when I felt a heavy blow to my cheek.

"I said, do you **understand**?"

"Y-yes." I nodded my eyes downcast.

He backhanded me in front of Fran; I just hate when he does this with eye witnesses, it makes me feel so cheap and disgusting. Without a word I felt Bel brush past me and I didn't even move a muscle; what if he's watching me for a reaction. I won't give him any satisfaction.

"Lara-chan, it's okay the intermit Prince is gone." I felt Fran put a hand on my shoulder and I flinched.

I saw Fran's boots appear in front of mine and I felt his fingers tilt my head up to look at him; as usual he had no emotion evident on his face. This is the first time he's ever been this close.

"Lara-chan, I don't know what's going on between you and senpai, but why did you choose him?"

I blinked copiously at the slightly taller man, even without the huge hat on his head he's a few inches taller. What's he talking about? Is he trying to suggest that—that mentally insane knife freak and I have a _relationship_ going on? I'd never. Not in a million years. Over my d—I shuddered, yeah I'm not going to finish that thought.

I shook my head at him and walked away from him; now that **he's** gone so is my permission to speak. I don't want to risk the others telling on me for talking to them. I quickly went to do my other duties around the building.

They own a seven floored building; it looks like an ordinary building from the outside, but the inside is a mansion. I don't know who designed it, but I find it odd how nobody comes to ask if they can rent an _apartment_.

* * *

><p>I teetered dangerously over the top step of the ladder, trying to wipe away the nonexistent dust from the <em>extravagant<em> light fixtures. The one time I _forgot_ to wipe the over-the-top lights, Bel-sama noticed and punished me. I didn't forget, I just didn't think he would notice, but he did.

Just a little bit more~! I pressed more weight down on my right leg and raised my left foot slightly to have some balance. I moved the slightly damp cloth over the last area of this certain light fixture and sighed. I surviv—I yelped losing balance when the bright light suddenly shone from the chandelier.

I grabbed onto the top of the ladder and shut my eyes, praying against all odds to stay on. Even if I'm injured I'll be forced to continue as usual. My heart nearly broke out of my chest with fright.

"Ushishishi, nice save stupid Peasant~!"

**Him**! I should have known he'd do something as cruel as turn on the lights that I'm cleaning. I opened my eyes and glared down at him.

"Next time don't wear panties."

That damned perverted knife-wielding prick! As if I'm going to go starkers underneath this short uniform skirt. I'd be violated by those damn knives.

"Remove them."

I felt my body freeze at those two simple words. No. Please no. I'm surrounded by three men. I—I'm not—I felt the muscles in my arms twitch and I swallowed down the lump that was forming in my throat.

"It's not a choice. The Prince orders you to drop the panties."

I shook my head whispering, "N-No."

I screamed, nearly falling off the ladder when he appeared in front of me, on the other side of the ladder—how did he?

"Do you have a death wish? The Prince did not give the Bitch permission to speak, for that you will be punished~!"

The hand that held me from falling off the ladder tightened around my upper arm and I withheld a squeak. What is he going to—I felt tears slip out of my eyes when I felt his hand go excruciatingly slow up the back of my thigh.

I felt vomit surge up into my mouth and bit my lower lip to hold the contents in; he'll push me off the ladder if I vomit on him. I know it.

My eyelids clenched painfully together when his fingers went under the top of my underwear; there's nothing I can do. I'm—I have no dignity. What did I ever do to deserve this?

Bel-sama took his damn time inching the small piece of cloth down my thighs.

"Bend your leg back."

I did as he said and within two minutes he held out the underwear in front of my face, grinning his freaky smile.

"Time for a game of tag and seek. You go hide and the Prince will find you. You have five minutes~!" He cooed and he leapt off the ladder landing gracefully on his feet.

The moment I heard the door close behind him I stumbled down the ladder to the safety of the cold floor. I sat down crossing my leg pressing the top of my skirt between my legs with my hands. I breathed hard willing the tears to stop.

…I have to get over myself. My body, my life none of it is mine. I gave him my life the moment I forgot to leave him the money all those months back.

I stood up shakily and wiped the tears from my face with the back of my hand. If only I could be invisible from him…

* * *

><p>I staggered across the hallway, half leaning on the wall with my less injured side. Bel has been playing the game of chase, find and stab the Slave for over one hour now and I'm not too good at this game. So far I've been stabbed once in my left arm, twice in my thighs and at the back of my right shoulder.<p>

"I can smell your blood Peasant~!"

My shoulders tensed and I looked around to find him, but as before he was nowhere in sight. I gasped loudly when the silver knife sliced across the side of my calf.

"Oh? The Prince missed that time~! Run along now Slave."

Missed? I consider that a bloody hit, no pun intended. I took heed to his command and pushed my aching, bleeding legs to move towards the door a few feet away.

I struggled to turn the knob with my shaky hands and hung my head in shame when I heard his laugh in the distance. He's having the time of his life. I pushed open the door gasping at the pain in my arms.

When will this game end? I grasped onto the railing and slowly limped down the stairs to the second bottom level of the building. Is he going to prolong this game until my death?

My foot missed a step and my body lurched forward; I groaned feeling my body land onto the ground. I should just stay here and wait for him, but he won't like that and will only torture me more.

I forced myself up on my feet and entered the dark level. I blinked copiously trying to adjust to the sudden darkness that engulfed my senses. Yes. Here is good. I'll stay here.

I walked a few steps and felt my heart leap into my mouth when something that felt like an arm went around my middle, before I could scream a hand covered my mouth. Out of sheer fear I forced my elbow back into the being behind me.

"Ow. Lara-chan."

I felt my eyes go wide when I heard Fran's voice against my ear; it sent a shiver down my spine. What's he doing down here at _this _moment? I felt my heart rate slowly go back to normal, and normal now is still pretty not normal. Pretty not normal? I shook my head at my own stupidity.

"Bel-senpai wouldn't have taken that attack lightly," Fran commented dropping his hand from my mouth.

I nodded in agreement. He's right. My futile attempt to protect myself would only end in my own demise and his enjoyment. He probably gets turned on by my pain and fear—I can't believe I just thought that. I never had thoughts like this before.

"What's wrong Lara-chan?"

I blinked nervously, how does he know that something is wrong? …Was he following me? I gulped shaking my head; his arm is still around my waist. Please Fran, don't be a pervert. I'm not wearing any underwear since the blond prince confiscated them all.

"Come with me."

I shook my head at that, and pushed my hands against the arm that was around my waist to move away from him. His arm didn't budge.

I heard him sigh quietly and he turned me around to face him. I can't even see him properly through this darkness, all I can see are the eyes of his Frog-hat, glowing bluish in the dark. It was slightly creepy.

"Why won't you come with me?" He voice came out low.

Isn't it obvious? If he finds us together we're both in trouble. I don't want to get you in trouble Fran, seeing as Bel always abuses you with his knives.

"I don't read minds," Fran pointed out, "Talk to me, I won't tell the moron senpai."

Should I talk to him? What if he's here in the darkness watching and waiting for my mistake? I bit my lower lip making a sound at the back of my throat. I can't I'm sorry Fran.

I gasped loudly feeling him grasp and pull on my wrist roughly; my legs moved after him and I stumbled in my pain, but Fran kept walking. Stop. Stop. He's going to find out!

Before I knew it I found myself back on a lit level in the building; I squinted from the change and I gasped when Fran pushed me through a door to the wall saying, "Be quiet."

He left the closet and shut the door, only leaving it a crack open. I felt something cold wash over me and I gulped at the sensation. …What was that?

I stared through the opening of the door and stumbled back in shock. How in Hell is this possible? Are my eyes deceiving me? They have to be; how else did I just see **myself** stumble through the hallway just now?

"Bel-senpai let Lara-chan cook dinner." I heard Fran state.

"Shishi~! No."

"What are we going to eat?" Fran pointed out.

"Order out," Bel stated, "The Slave's cooking isn't fit for a Prince anyway."

I watched as Bel ran off and I frowned; why does he make me cook so much for him then? Does he love seeing me slave, no pun intended, over the burning oven? Yes. Of course he does.

The door opened again and Fran motioned for me to follow him with one hand, with the other hand he held a finger to his lips. I guess I have to follow him silently then.

I nodded to show that I understood and limped out of the closet. I watched as Fran's eyes roamed all over me and he blinked slowly. His face gave not one single indication of emotion.

…What's with this guy? Really…

* * *

><p>Fran silently pulled out the last knife from my body and I squeezed my eyes shut when he applied the burning alcohol. I heard the knife clank loudly against the bottom of the metal bin. I kept my eyes shut as he worked on wrapping bandages around my bleeding wounds.<p>

After a while I felt lips against my cheek and my eyes blinked open immediately at that.

"You didn't complain, good job."

He turned and walked away to put away his first aid kit. I stood up from his bed and walked after him. Right when he closed the drawer to hug him from behind.

The tears I kept away with my eyes closed leaked out and stained the back of his shirt.

…His kindness, it's _too_ much.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>**_Sorry about the long wait!  
>I don't know where my mind decided to take me.<br>Yes, there's a little Fran action in here too.  
>The next part is the last one; that I am sure of.<br>...I think.  
>Please leave a review, thanks. <em>


	4. Deadend

_**[Dead**_**end**_**]**_

I rolled over, overtired, in the middle of the bed huddled beneath the covers and blankets, the only part of my body that showed was the top of my head and eyes. I'll be even more creeped out if I can't see what, could, happen in my room.

I stared openly at the hard rain that was hitting the window, hoping not to see the shadow of a body perched on a branch watching me from the tree next to the building. I shuddered, thinking about seeing that blond Prince grinning at me.

I can't be in the same room as him, he scares me so much. It's beyond impossible to comprehend. I've lost track to how many times he's cut me, to how long I've been in this building. Sometimes I'm left alone when they go out to do things.

I love when Prince the Ripper is the only one away. It gives me time to hangout with Fran without having to sneak around, casting illusions of me slaving away cleaning and stuff. Since that day he saved me…he's become my light in this never ending darkness. I hate to think to what can happen if _he_ finds out about us. What will he do to me? Or worse, what will he do to him?

The sudden loud bang that echoed through the room startled me to my knees; it was almost as if I got electrocuted. What was _that_? I placed a hand over my heart and blinked. It s-sounded like a gun shot. They don't use guns. Knives, a sword and illusions is what they use—so what—

"Lara-chan~!"

The muffled voice sounded through the door and I recognized the voice within an instance. Fran. He's back; I haven't seen him in days. I jumped off the bed and hurried over to push away the desk and chair that I blocked the door with. Yes, I'm _that_ paranoid of Bel unlocking the door with one of his knives.

I groaned finally pushing the desk out of the way and quickly kicked the chair out of the way; Fran knocked again and I hastily unlocked the door a smile breaking my usually solemn expression.

"Fran~!" I whispered yelled, staring at his drenched hair.

He reached over, emotionlessly, with one hand and pulled the collar of the nightgown back up on my shoulders properly. I guess the top of the gown fell down over my shoulder when I was pushing the desk out of the way.

I went to give him a welcome _home_ hug, but he gently pushed me away from him monotonously saying, "Bel-senpai is in his room."

I blinked. So he's back as well. Did they go together this time?

"…So?"

Fran stared me down unblinking for a one eerie minute, "He demands that you go to him. He is waiting."

I gulped; my shoulders tensing up. What could he want at this time of night? Ugh. I sighed and took a few steps to the direction of his room. I quickly felt a hand wrap around my wrist to stop me.

"Not dressed like that. Go wear your uniform."

I looked down at myself and nodded, heat rushing into my cheeks. I wasn't wearing anything too revealing, but this nightgown isn't really something suitable to see that man in. I entered my room and closed the door behind me quietly.

"Hurry. I need to escort you down to him, pronto."

I groaned, stripping off my nightgown as I walked over to where my uniform laid neatly on the floor on a blanket. All I have in my room are a bed, a desk, a chair and blankets. Nothing else is apparently needed, or maybe it's added punishment from the one who wants me.

I hastily shrugged myself into the maid's uniform, snapping the buttons into place and trying the various loose laces. I slipped on the matching heels that went with it. I stifled a yawn and left the room again, finding Fran in the same position with the same look.

"Let's go."

I nodded, following him down the corridor.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door twice, hard. Feigning confidence. If my knocks are weak then he'll know that I fear being in his presence. I'm not going to be weak in front of him; it's just what he wants. I know it.<p>

"Hah~?"

I rolled my eyes at his response. You'd think that princes would have manners, but this guy has no manners whatsoever. Honestly. His excuse _I'm the Prince_. That's his excuse for everything.

"Bel-sama. You requested my services?" I spoke evenly.

"Come in Peasant Slave~!"

I turned the brass handle and let myself into his room. It was quite dark inside, I gulped, is he planning on jumping me in the dark? Don't jump to conclusions. I shut the door behind me quietly, in case he decides to be picky on me _slamming_ his princely door.

"Shishi~!"

I turned towards the direction of his laughter and felt my eyes go wide in the darkness, a gasp of surprise left my lips which caused him to let out his creepy laugh again. My head screamed at me to escape.

"Like what you see~? Shishi."

I pressed my eyes closed and shook my head, trying to rid myself of the heat that was flaming my face. I yelped, eyes snapping open at the sudden slicing pain in my left cheek. A dull thud came from somewhere behind me.

"_No_? What do you mean **no**? Are you insinuating that the Prince is _ugly_?"

I felt my insides go cold. Shit. How could I be so senseless? Insulting him of all people? I didn't mean to say that he was ugly, because he's far from it, but this whole situation is extremely awkward.

"No, of c-course not Bel-sama."

Bel stood up from his sitting position on his bed and slowly walked up to me, the moonlight almost making his bare body glow. I kept my eyes on the top of his chest. I can't look him in the face.

My breath hitched when he came to a stop directly in front of me, bodies touching. He leaned down and licked the cut on my face, slowly. I bit down on my lower lip to keep myself in check and waited for him to step back.

"You need me?" I reminded him; hoping to make him step away.

"Shishi. Peasant, nobody _needs _**you**~," He spoke lowly next to my ear.

He has no sense of personal space. Then again I am his and his alone. …Or so he thinks.

"You requested me." **Remember**.

"Go make me a bath. A nice warm almost hot one, with vanilla and cinnamon bubbles."

I nodded as he stepped back to watch me. I curtsied and spoke softly, "As you wish."

I walked into his personal bathroom and started the bath for him. I've drawn him a bath before, that's nothing new, but I've never had to see him completely nude with just a towel around his waist. I almost ran out of the room earlier.

I picked up the two bottles of scented bath soap and poured some out into the tub. The bubbles quickly formed and I felt my nose crunch up as the two scents mixed and invaded my nose.

When the water reached up nearly to the top I turned the faucets off and turned to go tell him that his bath is ready for him.

I blinked in surprise, finding him leaning against the doorway, arms crossed.

"Your bath is ready."

"The Prince can see that," Bel pointed out as he stepped into the bathroom.

He pulled off his towel and I froze in shock. He slowly and confidently walked to his tub and stepped into it. He just. He just. Oh _God_. I'm never going to be able to burn the image of his penis from my head.

He leaned back against the tub and turned his head to face me; the grin on his face mocked me. I felt my eyes moisten with tears and I breathed out, "I shall take my leave now."

"Oh? You're not dismissed Slave. You need to wash the Prince."

I shook my head, "You're completely capable of washing yourself Bel-sama."

"Of course I am, but are you Slave?" Bel questioned, "I have no use for an incapable Slave."

I felt fear seep into my veins and I forced myself to nod, "I shall bathe you sir."

"Don't be thinking pervy thoughts of the Prince now. Lowly Peasants have no right to think of royalty that way."

I grabbed the blue loofa from the silver hook and slowly got down on my knees at his level, on the soft fur rug on the floor. Where do I even begin? His arms? Face? Chest? Back?

"The Prince likes seeing you on your knees~! Shishi~!"

I tried to keep emotion clear off my face. Who's the one thinking pervy thoughts now, hmm? He's trying to get a reaction from me. Do not comment.

I grabbed the vanilla scented body soap and poured some over the loofa; leaning over the tub to start washing the arm farthest from me. I made sure not to press so hard on his _royal_ skin.

"The Prince wonders, do you masturbate over him?"

I withheld a groan. Why?

"No. Of course not." I answered sharply, focusing on washing his other arm.

"Who then? Who tickles the Peasant's fancy?"

I sighed, "No one."

"Shishi~. Are you lesbian? Of course not. You turned red when you saw the Prince in the flesh."

I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. If this man doesn't shut up, I'm going to drown him. I could do it, you know. Push him down from the neck and choke him until water fills his lungs completely. He has no knives with him.

I ran the loofa roughly over his neck and around to start cleansing his back; he moved slightly forwards to allow me to have access. I paused, noticing various faded scars on his body. Who managed to injure this man?

"Stop."

"Huh?"

"Stop your thoughts. I know what you're thinking," He hissed sharply.

"I wasn't thinking anything."

"Shishi. You were thinking about the Prince's scars. I'll tell you that the Prince finished the cockroach off. He was too weak for him."

Cockroach? I am not going to even ask. I don't even want to know. It's none of my business.

The less I know of him the better.

I added more soap onto the loofa and started working on his chest; even his chest had scars. I slowly rubbed the loofa over his nipples and went down lower to his navel. Just how much does he expect me to wash?

"Lower."

I obeyed him and randomly swiped loofa across the bottom of his torso, holding the loofa with the tips of my fingers. I don't want to touch anything personal.

I felt him grasp my wrist and I frowned.

"Peasant don't be such a prude."

I felt the loofa get tugged out of my hand and it was tossed to the floor. I stared at his grin and my eyes widened in realization. I tried pulling my wrist out of his grasp. He wouldn't...

I hissed when his grip tightened; he can easily break my wrist if he wanted too. I felt my fingers touch something alien to me and I felt myself blush. ...He did.

He wrapped my hand around his erect penis and moved my hand up and down the length of it. Oh God. I don't want to do this. I felt my eyes narrow in disgust and kept my fingers stiff.

"Rub the head."

"_What_?"

"The head; the tip of my penis."

I moved my thumb over the head of the penis a few times and felt Bel release my wrist as he moved back to lean against the tub comfortably.

"Don't stop until the Prince tells you to."

I nodded mumbling, "As you wish."

I swirled my thumb around the smooth head and pumped the length of him, feeling him get harder. I stuck my other arm into the water and started using both hands, to _massage _him. Yes. Think of it like that. Nothing s-sexual.

"D-don't forget the balls~."

I blinked. He stuttered. Ew. It's scary to know that I have this kind of effect on him. I used my hand to find his balls and held onto them gently. What the Hell do I do with them?

"Roll them."

His raspy voice sickened me and I did as he said. I rolled them and tapped my fingers on them, all the while trying to ignore the moans that left his mouth.

I squeezed him roughly to shut him up, but instead got a loud _yes_ of approval.

Moments later of rubbing and pumping I felt him start twitching under my hand; immediately Bel sat up straight, grabbing my arm in the process, I yelped as he pulled me into the tub.

"What was that for?" I spat out, coughing slightly from swallowing the soapy water.

"You have shit balance Peasant~!" Bel sniggered, "Oh look, you splashed water onto the Prince's rug."

"Me?" I hissed, my patience running thin, "You're the one who pulled me in."

"_You_ filled too much water in the bath~!"

I huffed. Arguing with him will get me nowhere; I shouldn't test his patience. Surprisingly he's not violent towards me. Did he successfully accomplish what he needed to?

"Shishi~. You're still on your knees. The Prince will make use of that."

When he stood up suddenly, I jumped back, towards the other side of the tub, covering my face with my hands. Make him leave. I rather be thrown against a wall then he sexually abuse me. Just no. I'm not some cheap whore.

I felt my hands get pulled away and Bel's face appeared in front of mine, "Peasant don't try to act all innocent; the moment you dialled the hotline you lost it all. Remember Slave, you murdered two people."

I pressed my lips together to stop myself from lashing out at him; I never asked him to kill my mother's friend. He did it for himself.

"Kneel in front of the Prince."

I shook my head; gasping in pain as he clenched the back of my hair in his hand. He forcefully pulled me onto my knees and I came face to face with **it**.

"Open."

Someone save me. I want to be back under the covers in my room; hiding away in all my pain and misery. I don't want to be here. I don't want to do this.

The moment I felt a sharp blow to my cheek I gasped and within instances I was pushed down on him. I gagged as my intake of air was cut off. It hurts—my throat—it hurts.

My eyes widened. Is he going to choke me to death with his dick? I slapped wildly at his thighs; my vision completely blurred with tears. I can't _breathe_!

I could hear his cruel laughter over the pounding pressure in my head. I-I can't take much more of _t-this_.

I felt him pull my head back and I coughed, sucking in the much needed air; my chest heaved frantically.

Without warning he plunged back into my mouth, completely forcing himself in. He guided my mouth over his length with his grasp on my hair.

He tugged roughly on my hair hissing, "No teeth. The Prince will punish you."

No teeth? It's not like I have dentures. I widened my mouth as much as I could and felt something rub my head. It made me feel even worse.

"Good girl."

I didn't bother trying to stop the tears from leaving my eyes—it would be impossible to do so. I gagged as he pressed deep in and I felt saliva drip down onto my chin. At least I hope it's my saliva...

I heard his moans and groans over the gurgling and slapping sounds.

His hands never let go of my hair and he pressed my head down, holding me there again. "L-lick my balls~! That's r-right coat it with your saliva Bitch."

He pushed my head back and using one hand he held himself and he slapped his length against my cheek a few times before going back in.

A few moments later a salty pungent taste filled my mouth and I gagged. ...He came in my mouth.

The moment he released my hair I scrambled back, coughing and spitting out the contents from my mouth into the dirty, _infected_ water.

"Hn. Next time swallow."

**N-Next** _t-time_?

"Get out. The Prince doesn't need you anymore."

I blinked at the sudden curt order. I shakily stood up and stepped out of the tub, ignoring the crack of my knees. That was so abrupt.

I squeaked out of his bathroom and heard his voice call out to me, "You should be honoured for touching royalty like that. Too bad for you princes won't do the same to peasants."

More tears left my eyes at that and I shook my head. Honoured, I should be honoured? Hell no. I've been violated.

I left his room and closed the door shut gently behind me, ignoring my impulse to slam the door over his laughter.

I don't ever want him to touch me like that. I'd rather die than to be used as a sex toy.

I hurriedly made my way to my room, hoping not to be seen by the other two men that live here.

Fran.

What will he think of what I did? Will he be disgusted at me?

I won't blame him. I **am** disgusting.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>**_Ah. I'm sorry I took so long to update this.  
>This chapter wasn't what I planned, but after it sits for so long your mind takes you other directions.<br>Final chapter is next.  
>Reviews are loved. <em>


End file.
